


One Strings

by ShinGun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday life and smutt where it's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ah, Derek, no wait…Dereeek, stop! Ah..ah..aaahhhhffffffuck. – Stiles was dripping wet, breathed heavily and gloomed at Derek. – I thought I told You to wait. Smartass. – He wiped a hand over his face.  
\- Sorry. – mumbled Derek as he swung a spanner in one hand. He palmed the other through his hair looking at a disaster in the kitchen. There was water everywhere, and it reached ankles already. – Shit.  
\- No worries, big guy. Stiles Stilinski will help You with repair. If You WILL listen to me this time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday life and smut where it's not there.

\- Ah yeah, Derek, that’s right… Mmmh… Oh yeah. You are great big guy. – Stiles moaned with delight and tipped back his head and closed eyes.  
\- You like it right there? – Derek smirked watching him up close.  
\- Fff, yeah. Um. Ah, a bit to left... Oooh yeaaah~ - Stiles drowned in pleasure. And in bubbles. Derek was great at head massaging while they showered. That Stiles knew for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Englishman, so my quotation marks may look funny to You. Should I change it to the-usual-English-quotation marks?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still nonsense in everyday nonsense with more nonsense in all the nonsense.

\- Yes, Stiles. Don’t pull that hard. No, no. You’ll rip him off. No, stop. Stiles! Be gentle. Please. – Derek asked him nicely grinding his teeth in frustration and glaring at poor thing. That little maple tree of all they’ve been trying to plant won’t make it, Derek thought. Gardening around repaired house was a difficult task.


End file.
